


Elle Me Dit

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bachelorette Party, Best Friends, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Engaged Louis Tomlinson, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Maid of Honor Harry, Mild Smut, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is engaged to the first guy she met and started dating in college. On the night of her bachelorette party she and her best friend/Maid of Honor, Harry, get drunk and wonder what they're missing out on.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72
Collections: Prompt 4.4: Shot





	Elle Me Dit

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a TikTok and it's probably becoming more and more clear that all I did was binge them while I was in lockdown...
> 
> Title from the Mika song by the same name it sort of? translates to "She tells me"
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "shot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

The tequila swam through Louis’ bloodstream as she looked at her best friend and maid of honor.

“Harry!” she yelled. They all came back from the strip club and were partying in the suite they had rented for the joint bachelor and bachelorette weekend.

“What, bitch? I’m right here. No need to shout,” Harry immediately started giggling. She went shot for shot with Louis at the club before they came back.

Oh, that was a quote from _Pitch Perfect._ That was funny.

“I know, I’m hilarious,” Harry said, tossing her long hair over her shoulder violently forcing her to fall back in her chair. Louis must have said it out loud.

She wanted to tell her something else. What was it? The music was making her head hurt.

“Shh…” she shushed the room but no one paid any attention to her. “I want to tell Harry... something.”

Harry turned and leaned closer to her, the lipstick she had been wearing long since worn off and smudged at the corners of her already naturally pink smile. “What is it, Lou?”

Louis blinked a few times, mesmerized by the way Harry’s lips moved. “You’re really pretty,” she said with too much seriousness in her tone. She just really, really wanted Harry to know how pretty she was. It would legitimately _kill_ her if Harry didn’t understand. “Like, the prettiest person I know. Girls are pretty all the time, always, but you’re like, _the prettiest._ ”

“Aww,” Harry held her hands pressed to her chest. “Thanks, Lou. You’re the prettiest, too.”

Whatever. She wasn’t anywhere _near_ as pretty as Harry.

Harry leaned in and pressed her lips to Louis’ cheek before making a munching sound.

Louis loved Harry. She made her feel good. All the time.

Harry’s sister Gemma crossed the room to stand over them. “The two of you are so wasted.”

Affronted, Louis turned to rebut her accusation.

That was weird. When did her hand get wet? The beer in her hand felt a lot lighter than it had a minute ago.

“Uh-oh!” Harry was holding her dress away from her body pointing at the big dark spot. Louis looked down at her own thigh and saw droplet stains on her white jeans. Hopefully it didn’t ruin the leather on her jacket. Did it even get on her jacket?

The jacket was black, she couldn’t tell. “This jacket is black.”

Gemma laughed. “This is a trainwreck. I love it.”

Louis threw her head back and laughed as someone took the beer bottle away from her.

Gemma once again stood over them. “Alright, drunkies. We’re going to the bar downstairs. Both of you need to change and get cleaned up.”

Louis didn’t want anyone to have to wait for them. “No, no, noooooo…” She was waving her hand, but it felt a little like it was going to fall off. “You guys go down. We’ll catch up with you.”

Gemma looked doubtful. Whatever, _Gemma._

“Yeah! Whatever, _Gemma,”_ Harry added before sticking out her tongue. “We’ll go down.”

Go down. Ha! When was the last time her fiance Elliot had gone down on her? Louis didn’t know. She wondered where Elliot was at that moment. Definitely not going down on her, that was for sure.

“What about Elliot?” Harry asked.

Louis blinked at her. Why was she asking about Elliot? “I’m getting married.”

“Yeah, you are,” Harry agreed, hyping her up.

Turning her head to look for Elliot’s sister, Louis realized everyone had cleared out of the room. “Harry, where did everybody go?”

Harry looked around the room too. “Heeeyyy.”

“Oh, wait,” Louis remembered. “We’re supposed to change and go downstairs.”

“Right, right,” Harry agreed standing up, teetering on her heels. She already had ridiculously long, beautiful giraffe legs, she shouldn’t wear heels. “Let’s change.”

Louis got up to follow her and couldn’t keep herself from wrapping her arms around Harry’s waist and nuzzling into her shoulder blade. The bone wasn’t very soft under her cheek but Harry’s skin was warm.

“Mmm…”

They walked awkwardly, moving as one being with four feet, towards the bedroom they were sharing for the weekend.

As soon as they breached the door, Harry pulled her dress over her head. All she had one was a pretty pair of lacy black panties.

“Harryyyy,” Louis whined. “Why are you so pretty?”

She pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the bed. Emboldened by Harry’s confidence, Louis stripped her shirt off, too. They had seen each other change millions of times when they lived together, there was no reason for it to be different tonight.

Except that Louis could not stop thinking about how gorgeous Harry was. She was lucky to have such a beautiful friend. And it never felt competitive between them, either. Boys were never an issue.

Louis unhooked her bra, staring down at the odd shape of her boobs. How were Harry’s boobs shaped?

“Harry what do your boobs look like?”

Harry stopped digging in her suitcase and turned around to show Louis. “I don’t know, I can’t really see them from above.” She poked one on the side. “Oh wait... I guess I could look in the mirror.”

Louis reached out to poke Harry’s breast. It was soft. Harry definitely had bigger boobs than she did, with cute little nipples. Instead of withdrawing Louis tweaked one of her nipples before laughing maniacally.

Harry squeaked in surprise and then laughed too.

They were supposed to be doing something else… Changing. Right.

Louis unzipped her beer-stained pants and shimmied them down her legs. Harry was holding her new dress but not putting it on, instead choosing to just stand there watching her.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married, Lou. Like, that’s very adult of you.”

“I know. And I’m _thirty_.” She couldn’t believe she was going to be thirty. Almost all of their friends were older than that, so it wasn’t weird. It was just _weird._

Most of the time Louis thought about how she lucked out with Elliot. They had been a couple since they started dating in college, and it really felt like they had been together so long they should get married. Other times, she couldn’t help but think that she hadn’t really lived because she hadn’t _done_ anything.

Even when they were in school—the time in her life when she was supposed to experiment and go crazy—she and Elliot had just quietly moved in together to start their lives. Truth be told, the marriage thing hadn’t been her idea. She put it off as long as she could before Elliot finally insisted.

“I don’t think I’m good in bed,” she said. Harry was still standing there naked.

Her eyes got wide and she gasped, very concerned. “No! That’s not true!”

Louis nodded, but that made her dizzy so she stopped. “Yeah, I mean how would I know? Like, Elliot is the only person I’ve ever been with.”

She turned back to her clothes but then she heard Harry sniff behind her. When she turned around, Harry was tearing up.

“What’s wrong?”

“That’s so sad, Lou,” Harry was starting to get hysterical.

Louis approached Harry and started combing her fingers through her hair. “Shh… It’s okay.”

It didn’t escape her notice that they were both standing there naked.

“Have you ever gone down on someone?” she asked.

Harry scoffed. “I give blow jobs all the time, I’m really good at it. Vincent likes them.”

Louis shook her head. She hated Harry’s boyfriend. “No, no, no. I mean like,” she lowered her voice to a whisper. “A _woman.”_

Harry’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates. “No! Have you?”

Disappointment weighed on Louis. “No,” she pouted. “Elliot is the only person I’ve been with and he has a dick. I want to try _pussy_.”

It took her brain a minute to process what she blurted out.

Harry lit up from the inside out, clapping her hands together as tits bounced with the movement. “Lou! _I_ have a pussy. You can try mine!”

The tequila was back in the form of a little devil on her shoulder. She couldn’t believe Harry was just _offering_ to sleep with Louis like that.

“You want to sleep with me?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to try it.”

That was good enough for Louis. “Okay, how do we start?”

They both turned and looked at the bed closest to them at the same time. Harry climbed onto the mattress a mess of gangly limbs and Louis got her first glimpse of her bare pussy. Surely she had seen it before, though?

Either way, it didn’t matter. Now that she had permission it was all she could think about.

When Harry settled down on her back, Louis climbed up until she was hovering over her. She didn’t think about it, she just bent down and kissed Harry.

They had kissed each other before, definitely. That one Louis knew. But it had never had this sort of purpose behind it.

Harry got into it just as quickly as Louis did. Her tongue breached Louis’ lips first and soon Louis lost strength in her arms as she began to lower her naked body down onto Harry’s all while Harry started moaning deep in the back of her throat. Her hips canted up into Louis, pressing their skin together.

She had not been prepared for Harry to be so rearing to go.

It wasn’t until Louis reached down between her legs to relieve some of the pressure that she realized it was the hottest thing she had ever experienced.

She kissed her way down Harry’s torso, lingering over the cute, dainty nipples she had been admiring earlier, making Harry sigh lustily. As she kept moving down, she sat back and gingerly trailed her hands across Harry’s pubic bone and her clit, watching Harry shiver with it.

The thing was, she was beginning to sober up. And sobering up meant losing her nerve.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she said.

Harry sat up on her elbows. “Well, let me try first, then.”

Louis felt herself clench around nothing as warmth shot through her veins at lightning speed. “Okay.”

They quickly swapped places and Harry wasted no time before she pulled Louis’ knees apart.

“Oh, wow,” Louis breathed. Harry was _seriously_ ready.

Lately the whole “getting married” thing had been making Elliot kind of horny—Louis didn’t really understand why—so she had been keeping herself shaved in the hopes that it would spice things up or entice _him_ to spice things up. She was glad of it now, because she barely felt a wave of insecurity as Harry lowered her head.

Granted, with how quickly Harry got with the program, Louis didn’t think it would have mattered to her anyway.

Louis blinked and all of a sudden Harry was laving her tongue across Louis’ clit and she felt it right away.

“Oh my _God._ ”

Harry moved down and separated her lips with her fingers and teased her entrance. “You’re so wet,” she moaned.

She didn’t bother teasing much longer and plunged two fingers into her, shocking Louis to the core. Immediately, Louis could feel her teasing her g-spot. She was already warm and tingly from the alcohol, but now shots of pleasure were coursing through her.

“Harry!” she cried out.

Harry lifted her head up. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Louis yelled. “Keep _going.”_

“Oh, okay.” Harry dove back down, but this time instead of just her fingers, she started using her mouth.

It took a startling short amount of time for Louis to come. Hard.

She cried out, high in her throat as she gripped Harry’s hair. Her chest was heaving and her ears were ringing.

Harry sat up and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and Louis felt herself clench with an aftershock at the visual. After she cleaned up she fell over and sprawled out next to Louis on the bed.

Louis was still trying to process everything.

Harry turned her head to look at her, eyes shining bright. “That was kind of gay.”

Louis gasped. “You’re right—that _was_ kind of gay.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. It was beginning to dawn on Louis that she basically just cheated on her husband to be.

“I think I need another drink.”

All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the room door.

“You guys okay in there?”

It was Gemma.

“Yeah,” Harry called out. “We’re coming.”

Louis started chuckling and once she started she couldn’t stop. “ _Coming,”_ she whispered.

Harry too started giggling, but then Gemma started pounding on the door again.

“You better be changed in the next three minutes or I’m coming in there.”

Harry and Louis both scrambled up off the bed and started getting dressed.

Louis might have forgotten to put a new blouse on before she put on her leather jacket again but she had a cute little bralette on and she really didn’t feel like taking her jacket off.

They came out of the room and Gemma just blinked at them. “You look like a mess.”

Harry was affronted. “We look _beautiful_.”

“Louis isn’t even wearing a real shirt.” Gemma rolled her eyes and started herding them out of the room towards the elevator so they could join the rest of the group at the hotel lounge.

When they reached the lobby, Gemma was ahead of them by a few paces, and Harry started tugging on Louis’ jacket sleeve.

“Lou. Lou! The concierge who checked us in—he’s gay!” She pointed to where he was standing next to a small bar in the corner of the lobby near the sitting area. During the morning rush it was a coffee bar instead.

Louis was confused. “Yeah, he told us about his partner. So what?”

“Maybe he can _help us.”_ Harry looked at her with pleading eyes.

Realization dawned for Louis. He was _gay_ he could tell them if what they had done was gay. “Oh. He can _help_!”

The changed course immediately to where he was talking to the bartender and approached him hand in hand.

“Hi!” Harry greeted him brightly.

He looked friendly, but confused. “Hello, how has your stay been with us so far.”

“Gay,” Louis said before realizing what she meant. “Great! I meant great.”

Harry snickered beside her, and the concierge’s smile had drooped a little bit and the bartender bristled. Oh _no,_ he probably thought they were being mean about how gay he was.

“No, no, no,” Louis said as she reached out and touched his arm. “We need your help. Your _gay_ help.”

“O…kay?” he answered.

“Yeah,” Harry jumped in. “We need you to tell us if what we just did was gay or not.”

The concierge was still very confused. They weren’t explaining it very well. The bartender was leaning on the counter listening.

Louis needed to explain it better. “We slept together,” she whispered.

“Yeah, I went down on her,” Harry said as she stepped back to present Louis proudly. “But we both have boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends!” Louis added. “Yeah, we both have boyfriends.”

She thought about it and something in there wasn’t right. “Wait, no. I have… fiance he’s my fiance.”

The concierge’s eyes widened. “Okay, well... not anymore.”

Harry gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth. “Really?”

“I mean, everything about what you’re telling me is pretty gay,” he added.

Louis let that sink in for a second. A real gay person was telling them that they were gay.

 _Maybe she was gay_.

“I think I need more shots.”

Harry threw her hands up, her mood turning on a dime. “Woohoo! Shots!”

She gasped and turned to the bartender. “Shots for all of us!” she pointed frantically in a circle to all four of them standing there. “Do a shot with us!”

The bartender smiled slyly and reached behind him, holding the bottle of tequila up in acknowledgement to ask if it was okay.

“Why are you encouraging this?” the concierge asked.

Instead of answering he put out four shots with four lime wedges, and Harry and Louis both licked a patch on their hands for him to put salt on them.

Lick. Shoot. Squeeze.

Harry squealed when she was done.

“We need to go find everybody. It's my party,” Louis said. “You should come!” She liked the concierge and the bartender. They were nice.

“That’s okay,” the concierge replied holding his hands up. “We have to stay here. I’m the manager.”

“Oh the _manager_.” Harry was already starting to walk towards the lounge.

“We thought you were the concierge,” Louis added.

“I just help out.”

Harry started dragging Louis with her as she walked. “Okay, bye!”

The lobby was super fancy with seating areas that had long, fancy drapes. They passed by a few before Louis couldn’t stand it any more.

“Harry,” she whisper-shouted. “Come here.”

“ _What_ ,” Harry replied.

Louis pulled her arm into one of the nooks before pushing her up against the wall and kissing her.

“Oomph—”

She just really, really liked kissing her earlier and she needed to figure out if it was a fluke. Once Harry realized what was happening, she let Louis push her tongue into her mouth and take what she wanted. It was sloppy and messy, but Louis could feel how aroused she was getting.

It usually took her at least twenty minutes of foreplay before she was ready with Elliot.

She started pushing Harry towards the bench and lifting her dress up. “It’s my turn, I want to try,” she said. Insistent, now, on seeing if she liked to _give_ as well as receive.

“Okay,” Harry agreed as she laid back and spread her legs so Louis could slide between them.

Louis giggled as she lifted the hem of Harry’s skirt and put it over her head. “ _Harry,_ you don’t have any panties on.” The noise was muffled around her ears.

She settled on her elbows and brushed her fingers across Harry’s pussy the same way Harry did for her and thought about using her fingers, but if she was being honest, she really wanted to get her mouth on Harry.

It didn’t take much to find Harry’s clit and press a kiss to it. “So pretty,” she mumbled to herself before going back in with more gusto.

She moved her mouth down to dip her tongue into Harry’s entrance, tasting her for the first time. Wow. Harry tasted… good? Was that even possible? She knew Harry ate a lot of fruit.

Louis was just beginning to get into it when someone cleared their throat.

Uh-oh. They were still in the lobby.

Louis popped her head up out of Harry’s dress. The concierge—no wait, manager—

was standing there with Gemma who was gaping at them.

“Ladies, you might want to take this party somewhere more private,” he said politely.

Gemma was still at a loss for words.

“Louis?”

That voice wasn’t Gemma or the concierge-manager’s.

Elliot came into view in the nook’s entrance. Louis could hear the large group of his bachelor party somewhere in the lobby behind him.

Uh-oh.


End file.
